My Best Friends Love
by Lexie07
Summary: Ok not good with this but ok. Orihime and Tatsuki have been dating for a few months and a good friend can ruin it all. First fanfic go easy on me. Thnx!
1. To the movies

Hey I found out that alot of people have weird experiances with their partner but don't write or tell them to anyone. So I thought I would write this out for my friends who tell me EVERYTHING about their relationship, and I mean EVERYTHING. And I will be doing it on a couple of my favorite girls Tatsuki and orihime! 3. They are great and should be a real couple but sadly they are not :(. So on with the story!

"Tatsuki! You need to wake up, we are going to be late for school again!" Orihime yelled getting up and hurrying to find her uniform. While Tatsuki lazily lifted her head up to look at her wonderful girlfriend getting undressed and dressed again. "Why...? I much rather stay home with you." She said in a seductive voice getting off of the bed and walking up beind Orihime. Lightly hugging her waist from behind, not even Orihime could go on with putting on her clothes.

"Well...You know how much I would love to stay home with you but...We already missed three days cause of that. If we miss anymore we can get in trouble for missing to many days." She said with a light blush as she felt Tatsuki push her body up close to her own.

"Well my Orihime is that really your final answer?"

"Y-Yeah...it is..."

"Ok then I will respect your wishes, I would do anything to make you happy. Love you but now I'm goin' to get dressed ok babe?" "Yeah make sure you hurry now." Letting go of Orihime and walking to her bed where her uniform lay next to. Picking it up and heading to bathroom, leaveing Orihime to continue fixing her uniform.

XxX (In the class room, durring break.) XxX

"Hey Orihime wanna go eat lunch with us over at the usual spot?" asked Rukia. "Oh yeah! I'll go and get Tatsuki to we'll met you over their ok?" " Ok sounds good see you their!" Rukia left waving goodbye and heading out the door to meet the other out side for lunch.

Tatsuki was over by Ichigo talking when Orihime came. "Hey Ichigo!" Orihime waved smiling to him. "Hey Orihime, how have you and your girlfriend been doing so far huh?" Tatsuki went up to Orihime and hugged her by the waist. "You know how it is Ichigo, things are great as always!" Tatsuki stated before Orihime could even answer but she smiled. "Yeah basicly what she said Ichigo. Things have been really great for both of us and Tatsuki's parents being away makes it really fun to have some alone time together." She finished with a smile. "Well thats great hope you two have ALOT of fun with each other, but I am going to go up to the ruff and eat lunch with the guys ok. I'll talk to you two later ok." "Yeah sounds good ok talk to you later, bye." Tatsuki said waving to Ichigo as her ran off out the door.

"Oh I forgot what I had came over for, Rukia and the others are waiting for us out in the garden. So are we going to go out and meet the others to eat lunch together today? " Tatsuki smiled "Yeah of course we are we do it almost every day. So lets get going ok babe." "Yup lets go!" Smiling they both went on their way to the schools garden to meet the others and have lunch.

XxX (At Orihime's house in the afternoon) XxX

"Hey babe I was wondering did you want to go see a movie with me tonight?" Tatsuki asked while laying her head down on Orihime's lap. Orihime slow ran her fingers through Tatsuki's hair knowing very well she loved to have that done to her. "Well yeah of course I'd love to go out to the movies with you." She ran her hand through her hair some more before Tatsuki got up off of her lap and sat down right on the couch next to Orihime. "Ok that great I know the perfect movie to go see."

Tatsuki leaned over to Orihime kissed her softly on the lips. Orihime reacting as always kissed back putting more force on the kiss. Tatsuki and Orihime both knew they loved to have their little make out sessions but if they where oing to go out and see a movie they would need to cut this short so with all her power Tatsuki slowly pulled away from Orihime.

"Why did you stop?" Orihime said with a cute, inoccent pout. "Well I didn't want to but I know if we don't hurry we will miss the movie. We still have to get ready to go now." She said reasureing her that it was in the interest of her that she stop to have time to get ready not only hers but herself too. "Ok fine...I'll wait till later but your right we should get ready! What tim edoes it start?" "In...45 minutes." "Ok great lets get ready to go."

Ok I know it is short but that is because I can update this faster and that is better this way so don't worry it won't take long for updates. And I am new at most of this so go easy on me thank! ^-^


	2. Kylie?

**Chapter 2**

"Hurry up babe we are going to be late." Tatsuki said exiting her bedroom. She was wearing a pair of tan pants going a little more then 3 inches above her ankle. A black tanktop sticking to her curves of her abbs nicely. Over the tanktop was a thin short sleev zip up sweeter that was red, with a very graphic design of a cross on the left side of it. To finish she wore a pair of black convers with three red lines going over it.

"Ok I am done getting ready, we can go now." Orihime was wearing a light green/aqua tanktop that somehow fit over her crazy over size boobs. She also wore a blue jean skirt going right to her knees. To finish her outfit off she wore a pair of sandles heels with thin lines to hold the shoe together all held by the tiny little buckle on it.

"O-ok but...WOW! You look so amazing babe. I never really knew how you could be so sexy in such casual clothes." Tatsuki said as she went up to Orihime hugging her by the waist and kissing her in a loving way. Orihime loving the feel of Tatsuki on her lips started to make it more forced and pushed Tatsuki up to the wall by the door.

Tatsuki being the more athletic switched their positions so she had Orihime up agenst the door. Orihime had snaked her tongue into Tatsuki's mouth, savaring the flavor of her mouth.

Tatsuki knowing better that Orihime loved these make out sessions, but choose to stop and pulling away from Orihime leaving Orihime wanting more. "Why do you always have to do that to me after it starts to get good?" Orihime said with a puppy dog pout. "Well you know I would love to keep going but I thought we where going to see a movie?" Tatsuki said starting to softly giggle.

"Well not if you keep doing that with your tongue." Orihime started to laugh to, "any how I guess we should get going now we are going to be late if we don't hurry." "Ok lets get going now." Tatsuki said wrapping her arm around Orihime's shoulder while Orihime put her arm around Tatsuki's waist. They walked to the movies in less then 15 minutes haveing it only a couple blocks away.

**XxX ( In the theater) XxX**

"Wow I thought their would be more people in the theater today it is friday, maybe it is cause we are early?" "Yeah maybe but we might as well just go sit down an wait for the movie to start, come on." Orihime said pulling Tatsuki away from the long walk way into many rows of seats. Orihime choose to sit in pair of seat near the walk way but in the middle to see better.

"So Tatsuki whats this movie about? You never really told me what it was about." "Well it is a horror movie about this masked killer and he is like totally crazy and is obsessed with killing inoccent girls cause of a horrible child hood and many other problems. But yeah thats about it." Tatsuki said with a slight giggle. "It's not to bad if your used to horror movies." Next to her was Orihime who looked as if she was about to cry. "W-Why are you looking as if your about to cry Orihime!"

"It's cause that is such a scary sounding movie I don't want to have to watch a bunch of girls our age get killed by a masked man! That would give me nightmares for months I would not go to sleep for ever!"

"Hey would you please shut up the movie is going to start soon!" Some stupid guy yelled over at Orihime and Tatsuki was pissed. Tatsuki got up out of her seat jumped over the one row of seats tords the man. "Do you have anything else to say jerk off! If so let me know so I can go over their and beat your ass! Say one more thing to my girlfriend and I'll make sure you can't use you legs anymore!"

The man sat their for a minute not saying anything untill Tatsuki was walking back to Orihime about to sit down. "Stupid freakin dykes..." he whispered to his friend and started to laugh silently.

Now Tatsuki was really pissed she had turned around but was pulled back by Orihime. "No...don't even bother with that guy he is just affraid of getting beat up by a girl and looking bad thats why he said it so low. Don't lower yourself to his level Tatsuki he isn't worth anything right now." "B-But Orihime...after what he said to you...and even after what he said about both of us...how could you let that be...?" She said anger in her voice.

"I don't know but I do know that his words aren't doing anything but trying to make himself not look like a loser which he is. So their is no need to waist time doing that and hurting him he isn't even worth that..."

"But...I mean he had no right to say anything to you at all I am not even caring for what he said to me it is you I'm worried about so are you sure Orihime..?" "Yeah Tatsuki as long as I have you right now to protect me I'm ok." Orihime said with bright smile and their was no way Tatsuki could say no to her. "Ok Orihime I understand." she sat down and hugged Orihime close to herself.

The movie had begun to play and started with a scene of a few teens going out to a old cap sit and later on many people where killed and so on and so forth. With many cries from Orihime the movie went on and finished off.

**XxX ( out side of the movie theater ) XxX**

"Well what did you think of it?" Tatsuki said hugging Orihime close.

"It was really scary but in a way after I was done crying I think it was really good." Orihime giggled to herself while Tatsuki smiled to her.

"Hi Tatsuki." Came a voice from behind the two. They both turned and saw a girl.

"K-Kylie what are you doing here?

* * *

><p>Yah!~ Another cahpter done how it isnt to sucky and off the story for you I added another character to add to the story so I hope it works out fine. For now good bye hope you liked this chapter. ^-^<p> 


	3. Alone

Chapter 3

"Well isn't that a nice way to say 'Hello'." Kylie said with a laugh.

"W-Well you came out of know where...I thought you'd moved quite away a while ago?" Tatsuki said with a blush on her face.

"Well I did but since my mom's work didnt take as long we came back for a while. But if you don't mind me asking, who is this girl your with? A friend of yours?" Kylie said with a smile smirk on her face

Orihime just stayed silent not wanting to say anything to mena to the girl before her. Waiting for Tatsuki to answer Kylie's question.

"What-? Oh! No this is my..Girlfriend...Orihime. We have been dating for over six months now."

"Tatsuki who is this girl?" Orihime asked up close to her ear not wanting the other girl to hear her.

Tatsuki pulled away from Orihimes head.

"Oh well...this is a..close friend of mine and she is also...my Ex-girlfriend..."

"Oh I see... and you dated my Tatsuki?" Orihime said with a little bt of aner in her voice.

"Well yeah I did and I must say so it was really nice...I was pretty stupid to have broke up with her." Kylie said with a small pout on her face.

"Oh is that right, well thats to bad I guess. Oh look at the time we should be goin', it was uh nice to have met you but I need to be getting back now. Lets go Tatsuki." Orihime said while pushing Tatsuki slightly away from the young girl.

"What but...we just met up with her why not stay a bit, how bout it Kylie why not walk with us for a little bit?"

"Well I think I might be able to just a little bit, which way are you walking?"

"Just down this street straight that way. We are going to her house now."

"OH ok! I live the same way so I can walk with you now. Lets go!" Kylie said grabing on to Tatsuki's arm and plling her down tords the street with Orihime still holding on to Tatsuki.

Still walking Orihime had stayed rather silent the time walking and wished to stay that way, while Tatsuki and Kylie where talking about anything really. How each other had been the time each where gone. What was new in life. How was their family and many other lively things.

By the time Tatsuki and Orihme had reached the house Kylie was going on about how she had missed Tatsuki so much and how she really cared.

"Well I guess I sorta missed you to but it is done now so I guess thats all thier is to say now."

"Yeah your right guess...well I guess i'll talk to you two later or something ok, bye!" Kylie said waving off to the two of them.

Orihime on the other hand just turned away and ran into the house as fast as she could and ran to her room. Tatsuki was saying good bye to her friend when she saw Orihime run into the house.

"Orihime where did you go?" Tatsuki said entering the house, but had no reply. She waited a ittle more still in front by the door no answer.

She entered the living room no sign of her, the kitchen, bathroom even Orihime's room but nothing then she saw that her guest room's door was closed so she went over to the room and opened the door.

Orihme was crying in the corner on the bed by the wall when she saw Tatsuki walk in.

"Orihime! Whats the matter! Why are you crying?" she said in a worried yet scared tone running over to her just to be pushed away.

"Oh no it's nothing...Just your little "EX" girlfriend is all. She had no right to act the way she did with you knowing I am dating you now! To make things worse you never even told me about about her...You hide her from me...Did you think I would be upset if you had told me before?"

"W-Well I thought...It wouldn't matter if I told you. If it really bothers you I don't have to hang out or anything i isn't a big deal. It's just...she was a very close friend before we had ever dated so...You know it is kinda hard not to talk to her anymore."

"Well I am sure it is hard to not talk to you ex-girlfriend. I don't even think you could do that!" Orihime said crying in to her hands slightly yelling tords the girl stairing sadness in her eyes.

"Orihime I am sorry I...I can do anyting you want it is just I dont you to have to feel sad about this I know I should hav told you, that was my mistake.I Should've done that first when we started it was just hard for me cause I had really liked her and she had done that to me...I could'nt live though that."

"Well I can still tell you like her...could you please go...I can't really deal with all of this..I just hate that you could still like her after all she had done to you."

"B-But Orihime it's not her that I love now!" Tatsuki said pulling Orihime close to her just to have a strugle and then being pushed away.

"No I know who you like right now...and I can see it very clear. Listen why not just go and leave me alone for now...I can't stand this right now so just...just go now!"

"Why are you pushing me so much to leave you for her! I shave said it so many times to you I have loved you this whole time! But you can't seem to get it through our head! You know sometimes I wished I was still dating her!" Tatsuki took a deep breath and quitly said under her breath.

"Atleast she had cared about me..."

"Well if she cares so much for YOU then why not go live with her and date her then!" Orihime said getting off of the bed and walking out of the room to her room locking the door beind her.

"Gah! Why am I so stupid." She said hitting her hand to the wall and making a slight hole/dent.

"Fine I'll leave now but this isn't over Orihimeyou know that it won't end with use two mad at eahc other.." She said leave door which hide Orihime.

Orhime now leaning agenst the door heard wha she said and couldn't think of what to do or even if to say anything now.

Tatsuki now going tord her house she seemed to have thought over evrything things she had said and from it all she statred to feel stray tear go down her face.

When she got their she changed to her normal sleeping clothes boy boxers and a tanktop. But she couldn't eat, couldn't sleep she sat up most the night thinking everything over and over again cring to herself about looseing her most presious and beloved girlfriend.

After many hours of sitting in her bed and crying she finally started to doze off still sitting on her bed agenst the wall.

* * *

><p>Ok thats all for today I stayed up most the night writing cause I really wanted to get to this part but eh still pretty messy with the whole writing fanfics thing lol. ^-^ Ok bye! And please review I know a few still read it might as well tell me something lol i no not to good but still like to know what you think. So review plz! thnx =)<p> 


End file.
